ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ECCW: Extreme Created Championship Wrestling
History ECCW: Extreme Created Championship Wrestling was founded on June 30, 2009 on the WWE Universe site by Matthew Jericho and Richie. They created the company on three major brands; Surrender, Crush, and Fight. Richie handled Surrender, Matthew Jericho lead Crush, and the newly hired Patrick Henderson controlled Fight. The first ever ECCW event was a live TV special, ECCW's First Supershow. It had a small, four-match card. It became a truly historic night, with the four major titles at the time on the line. The first match - the Fight World title match - was a big deal because it was the crowning of the first ever champion in ECCW, but also the winner of the first ever match in ECCW; Super Jacko. Following that was the Crush World title match, which was won by Chris Xtreme, followed by the Surrender World title match, which unfortunately ended in a no contest, to the main event, a Four Way Tag Team match for the ECCW Tag Team Championships, which at the time were interpromotional. ECCW had just gotten started, but it didn't take long to shine. By only August or September, it was already considered a threat to some of the other to p companies. After that point, ECCW began producing top notch material and became a mainstream promotion. After many pay-per-views, ECCW finally readied itself to end the great year of 2009 and begin a new one in 2010. They finished off the year with three back-to-back events; a Tribute to the Troops show, the brand supremacy pay-per-view called Disaster, and a Slammy Awards show. Jarrett Calloway set the record high that night, winning numerous awards, two of which were major. They included Superstar of the Year and Match of the Year with Adrian Cuthbert. ECCW kicked off the new year strong and had another major pay-per-view event called Royal Crumble, which featured the first ever Royal Crumble match. Entering at number 30 and making his debut, already worldwide phenomenon Dustin Shore won it all, thus earning the right to face any World Champion at Slam-Mania for the title. In February, other than the introduction of the Elimination Chamber match to ECCW, the biggest news of the month was that Matthew Jericho had created a new brand in conjunction with an unknown figure at the time, Scott Gone. The show was named Doom. It became the official developmental territory of ECCW. The night before Slam-Mania was the ECCW Hall of Fame Ceremony, in which three people would be honored with induction. They were Matthew Jericho, Richie, and Super Jacko. By the time Slam-Mania came, ECCW had introduced a new match to the company in the Money in the Bank match. The winner was Super Junior, who was the second Crush superstar to earn a major PPV honor of that caliber. (Dustin Shore winning the Royal Crumble match included.) The pay-per-view also saw Brock, Dustin Shore, and Cody Daniels leaving with the three World titles respectively. Not long after the PPV, Surrender officially became Domination. By this time, Richie had officially called it quits and left the company. This meant that Matthew Jericho was the only original GM remaining. Soon after, the first King of the Ring Tournament was held. The winner was to be crowned at Hell Unleashed, where all matches were extreme. Surprisingly, Jarrett Calloway pulled it off and cemented his legacy forever. Unfortunately, his party was crashed only a month later, when Will Williams defeated him to become the new King of the Ring. This marked the only time ever in the business that two King of the Rings were crowned in a single year. Now long-time Fight GM Alex Short changed the name of Fight to Xtreme, which ushered in a more extreme era, though a brief one. He eventually shocked everyone and announced his retirement from the company and was soon replaced by Spider Sykes, who changed it back to Fight on his first night as GM. Doom took the spotlight not long after that, officially switching formats to more of a WWE NXT-like show, including eliminations. The first show under the new format was on July 31, 2010. Through several more pay-per-views, ECCW continued as a juggernaut of the industry. In November 2010, Super Junior seized control of the company in an ingenious plan to gain power. He not only held all of the power, but also held the Crush World Championship. He retained both positions all the way through the end of March. In January 2011, Jarrett Calloway won the second Royal Crumble match. He announced he wanted to face Super Junior for the Crush World title at Slam-Mania, the company's biggest pay-per-view of the year. At Slam-Mania, Jarrett Calloway successfully defeated Super Junior with the help of long-time enemy Will Williams, not only winning the Crush World Championship but also dethroning Super Junior from power and thus giving Matthew Jericho his power back. Super Junior left the company. After the match, John Leopold cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and won the Crush World Championship. 2011's Hall of Fame inductees included Super Junior, Jarrett Calloway, Adrian Cuthbert, Killer D, and Chris Xtreme, who joined Matthew Jericho, Richie, and Super Jacko in the hallowed hall. John Leopold ret ained his championship until the company's third annual Summer Smash event, where Jarrett Calloway regained the championship. Just three days later, on an episode of Crush, Jarrett Calloway announced that the title was to be named the EFNW World Championship from there on, named after a rival company (who at the time was on hiatus) and causing a controversy similar to that of the WWF and WCW at the turn of the century. This led to months of feuding between ECCW and EFNW talent, mainly ECCW's Jarrett Calloway and EFNW's Harry Jones. The feud originally culminated at ECCW Powerplay II in December 2011, where each match was ECCW versus EFNW, the main event between Calloway and Jones, who fought to a draw. The feud officially ended in March 2012 when the match headlined yet again, this time at Slam-Mania III; Calloway won. EFNW folded soon after the event and ECCW officially purchased the EFNW name in July 2012. Heading into the month of September, ECCW is still enjoying record success. Current programming Monday Night Terror *ECCW Heavyweight Champion: Angel Rodriguez *ECCW Pure Champion: Tim Tapout *ECCW Tag Team Champions: Hassan & Abdullah *General Manager: Robert Cairo *Show Color: Red *Time Slot & Network: 9:00-11:00 PM ET on Spike *Ring Announcer: Antonio Corona (former Doom GM) *Commentators: Patrick Henderson (former Fight GM) and Scott Gone (former Domination GM) *Former Names: Surrender, Domination Friday Night Crush *ECCW World Champion: Omega *ECCW Legend's Champion: Ali Fernando *ECCW Television Champion: Will Williams *General Manager: Richie *Show Color: Green *Time Slot & Network: 9:00-11:00 PM ET on USA *Ring Announcer: Consisto (former EFNW announcer) *Commentators: Ben Sparks (former EFNW commentator) & Phil Brilliance (former ECCW superstar) *Former Names: N/A Category:Federations